


I Could Be Into That

by hangthestars



Series: Good Things Don't Happen On Monday [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vague AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangthestars/pseuds/hangthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suffice it to say, he forgot to pencil "swing by Matt's place for advice, take one look at him and realize you want to put your face on his face" into his schedule that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be Into That

Peter distinctly remembers the moment he looked at Matt Murdock and thought: _Yeah, you know what? I could be into that._

It was a Monday. Peter never expects anything good to happen on Mondays (or Tuesday through Sunday, for that matter), but there it was, sitting on the calendar, being a Monday. In May, the last one of the month, the time of year when he's most stressed out. School is in its last stretch of days, forcing teachers to cram things in at the last second, and with the weather so nice, every loser in a ski mask is out. 

Suffice it to say, he forgot to pencil "swing by Matt's place for advice, take one look at him and realize you want to put your face on his face" into his schedule that day. 

If he learned anything from all the women he's dated, it's that he's terrible at romance. God, really, he is. It takes him a month to realize he wants to do anything about Matt's face, and instead of calling, he opens up his calendar, picks a Thursday in August, and writes in: _Ask Matt out for a burger._ (And then, on the following Friday: _Stop crying about rejection. Reaffirm heterosexuality._ )

He ends up scribbling out Friday.


End file.
